1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a shutter blind with a laterally movable carriage sliding on rollers in a guide rail for the individual shutters, which are arranged vertically and can be pivoted a limited distance together about their longitudinal axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shutter blind such as this generally has two control devices, a double shutter control cord by means of which the carriages can be displaced laterally and the shutter blind thereby opened and closed, and a rotatable rod serving the purpose of rotating the individual shutters together about their longitudinal axis. This rod may be rotated, for example, by means of a chain which runs around a sprocket provided at one end of the rod.
The traditional shutter blind has various disadvantages. For example, a costly structure is generally required for rotating the individual shutters in the carriages. In addition, maintaining a precise distance between the individual shutters of the closed blind often entails some difficulty. A further difficulty is represented by the fact that the angular position of the shutters is not rigidly fixed; that is, they can be pivoted out of the position in which they are set by even a light touch, so that the individual shutters are in different angular positions and, in the aggregate, present an irregular and unattractive appearance.
Furthermore, the pivoting mechanism for the individual shutters is designed in such a way that the latter can be pivoted only through a relatively limited angle, such as 90.degree. or a maximum of 150.degree.. The aim, nevertheless, is to be able to rotate the shutters axially through 180.degree. in both directions, so that full closing (overlapping of the individual shutters) will be possible in both directions.
Lastly, in the case of the traditional shutter blind where the shutters are generally suspended from the carriage by means of eyes and hooks, the danger always exists that the eyes may break if subjected to an overly high load. In addition, a certain amount of skill is required for introducing the hooks into the eyes.